Together for the Holidays
by Tink2
Summary: All Amy wants is to be with that someone special for the holidays...One Shot


Author's Notes - Hey.another Christmas fic from Tink! Ok, so this fic was written in response to Crystal's Christmas Contest at her site wfta.net. What can I say, I love Christmas and I'm having fun writing holiday fics. Expect at least one more Christmasy fic to come from me soon.  
  
As always, feedback is most appreciated so please review and tell me what you think.  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing and Vince McMahon owns everything.what else is new?  
  
Together for the Holidays  
  
It was horrible, cruel, and just plain not right! Scheduling a live show on Christmas Eve. Ebenezer Scrooge wasn't even that mean. Wait a minute; he did make Bob Cratchet work on Christmas Eve so perhaps Vince McMahon was the modern day Scrooge. Amy sighed as she looked out a window of the arena to the snow covered ground outside. She could faintly see a group of flickering lights slowly moving down the street; carolers no doubt, and she was stuck here. Christmas Eve and she had to work, putting on a façade for all in the crowd to see, and then going back to her lonely hotel room to spend the holiday by herself. No family to be with, her only friends had other plans; her boyfriend was about fifteen hundred miles away.  
  
"Some Christmas," she sighed walking down the hall.  
  
"Amy, you're on in five," a stagehand told her. She smiled and walked to the Gorilla spot. She stretched for a bit until the stagehand told her to go to the curtain. She did as she was told and when her music hit she tried her hardest to look like she was happy to be there for all of her fans. She had a match against Victoria for the number one contendership for the Women's Title. After a few false finishes and two Widow's Peak's Amy hit the Moonsault for the win and a title shot.  
  
She walked up the ramp with a smile gently humming "Merry Christmas to me, merry Christmas to me" until she got behind the curtain where her smile immediately fell and her humming stopped.  
  
"Is it cool if I leave?" Amy looked at the stagehand with hope as he just nodded and Amy slowly walked to the locker room to gather her things. She grabbed her clothes from earlier and her make up which was scattered haphazardly around the bench and reached for her bag. The bag slid out of her grip and fell to reveal a small white box from inside. Amy smiled curiously as she picked up the box and gently slid the thin red bow off of it and pulled the top off.  
  
Though I may not be there to share this Christmas night with you, I hope I will still remain as close to your heart as this small treasure will.  
  
Amy's smile grew as she pulled the note out of the box to reveal a small silver locket. It was beautiful she thought and leave it to her boyfriend to find a way to keep it hidden in her bag until tonight. He probably gave it to someone a few days a go to put in her bag now to brighten her day. He always seemed to find little ways to do just that. She gently undid the clasp of the chain and put the necklace on smiling brightly as she saw the way it looked in the mirror. Sighing softly Amy then finished gathering her things and left the locker room and headed out of the arena into the cold of the parking lot.  
  
Pulling her coat tightly around her Amy ran from the door to her rental car desperately wanting of its shelter from the bitter cold. She unlocked the car with the remote and opened the door throwing her bag across the seat and slamming the door once she was in. She put the key in the ignition and started the car turning the heat to full blast as she slowly backed out of the parking space and drove to her hotel. Flipping through the stations she found a rock station that wasn't play Christmas carols and left it there.  
  
She got to the hotel and was fortunate enough to find a close parking spot and didn't have to run far to the door. She smiled at the desk clerk knowing how bad it felt to have to work on Christmas Eve. The poor woman probably had a husband and children she wanted to get home to for the evening's festivities but instead, like Amy, she was stuck at work.  
  
Clearing her head of the depressing thoughts she went to the elevator, pressed the button for her floor, and rode up rolling her eyes at the Christmas music the Muzak was playing. The elevator stopped and she stepped out of it and slowly walked down the hall to her empty hotel room. The hallway seemed a mile long and when she finally reached her door she pulled out her key card and opened the door to see something most unexpected.  
  
Candles and flower petals. Specifically poinsettia petals all over the floor and a few blossoms of the flower lay on the bed. Amy looked around the room in shock as she shut the door behind her to reveal her boyfriend standing there holding two glasses of champagne.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered.  
  
"What? How? I mean.wow." Amy said in obvious shock. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, there was this old man in a sleigh," he started with a smile. "I wanted to give you the best Christmas present I could think of. And, when I thought of it, one thing that you truly wanted was to be together for the holiday. Granted I drove all day to get here, but the look on your face is all I need to make it worth it."  
  
"You're too sweet," she said with an unconquerable smile. "Thank you, for all of this. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Amy." He leaned down and softly kissed her placing a glass of champagne in her hand. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Adam." 


End file.
